


A Detective's Thief

by SketchedGhost



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Ending, First Kiss, First half is ripped off from the gaME-, Fluff, Love Hotel, M/M, One Shot, Phantom Thief AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 16:50:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchedGhost/pseuds/SketchedGhost
Summary: “...”“...Just kidding. Did I get ya?”“What?” At that very moment, I expected him to flee off towards the exit or, at the very least, stay silent. But instead...--An alternate ending to Kokichi's love hotel event.





	A Detective's Thief

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bit scared to upload as this is my first fic, but I hope you enjoy regardless!
> 
> (Comments are very much appreciated~)

Every time I come here, I play the role of their "ideal." Like some shared fantasy. Kokichi's fantasy...I can only imagine how insane this will get.

“Aw man, it's been awhile since I landed into trouble like this.”

“...Trouble?”

“Trapping me in a place like this...That's very like you, Mister Detective.”

So I'm still a detective in this fantasy. Am I supposed to be chasing him?

“But I won't tell you where I hid the stolen gem! Torture won't work either, y'know!”

“I-I'm not going to torture you! What exactly do you think a detective *does*?”

“You're planning on tyin' and roughin' up my body, aren't you? That's why there's a bed, huh?”

“N-No, no, you've got it all wrong!”

“Eh? But isn't that what happens to a phantom thief when they're caught?”

“A phantom thief?”

“But y'know...if you're into some craaazy kinks, even I won't be able to keep up.”

“I said, you've got it wrong—“

No...wait a minute. We shouldn't be arguing...I'm in Kokichi's fantasy. I should calm down and play along.

“...I'm not gonna do anything to ya. From here out, you're the cops' problem. If you're tryin' to rile me up to give yourself a chance to escape... No dice, Kokichi.”

“Oh, figured it out already? Geeez, I was willing to let you do whatever you want to me...since I love you, Shuichi...But wow, you even researched my name! My identity is bare and naked, for your eyes only!”

“Kokichi...did you...just call me Shuichi?”

“Yeah well, looking up your name was a piece of cake!”

Ah, so I'm not a different person here. I'm me, and Kokichi is Kokichi...I know I'm supposed to be his ideal, but even when he tells me he loves me...I can't help but think he means the opposite.

“If you're not gonna do anything, then maybe I will.”

Before my mind even had a chance to process it, Kokichi's grin was upon me.

“Ah, hey!” I stepped back reflexively. I had no idea what he was capable of...

“No need to be scared...What did you think I was gonna do to you?”

“Ah, I'm simply being cautious. We aren't exactly friends, Kokichi...” ...Are we? This whole situation is too strange for me to get my bearings. Having this kind of conversation only makes it harder to know why I'm here...

“Geez, don't be so cold to me. You've been chasing after me for so long. The stealing part doesn't excite me as much as being pursued by you, y'know? Don't you feel the same, Shuichi? You weren't bored playing with me, were you?”

“Ah, well, I wouldn't say—“

“Well, I don't care what you think anyway!”

“...Because you just do as you please, don't you, Kokichi?”

“Are you mad because I toyed with you? Don't worry. I'm always thinking about you! You're always trying your best to catch me. I really have to give it my all to win.”

“You seem to be rather enjoying this...for a cornered criminal.”

“Cuz the game's not over yet. Hey, Shuichi...What would you do if I told you that I *wanted* you to catch me?”

“Huh?”

“There's a transmitter on my body, so my friends probably have this place surrounded already. Nee-heehee...looks like you'll be the one getting all tied and roughed up, Shuichi!”

“Th-That's not...” ...possible...right? It couldn't be. I was taken off guard by Kokichi's words, but then I remembered our roles. “Kokichi...your lies don't work on me.”

“Aawww...you're not shaken up at all. I thought you would be more excited. That's too bad...I really wanted your eyes to be on me..”

“I thought...you didn't care about how I felt...“

“...That was a lie. Y'know...since I'm a liar. But, when I said I wanted you to catch me...That was definitely not a lie.”

“What do you mean...?”

“It means...you can do whatever you want to me. And that's the truth. Come... Play with me... let's do a lot more together...”

Kokichi moved toward me. For every step he took, I took one back, but my feet hit the bed. “Kokichi...” But Kokichi wasn't listening at all. He pushed me hard onto the bed. “Kokichi, wait! Wait!”

“...”

“...Just kidding. Did I get ya?”

“What?” At that very moment, I expected him to flee off towards the exit or, at the very least, stay silent. But instead...

“Well, maybe that was a lie, too. I backed off cuz you seemed uncomfortable, that’s all.”

“Ah...is that so?”

“Nee-heehee, who knows? Anyway, I have some other totally-legit-phantom-thief related stuff to catch up on! See ya, Shui—“

“Wait.” Kokichi couldn't be leaving...We were mortal enemies in this fantasy, but I caught myself wishing he would stay. We were both going to forget this, right? I should try experimenting a little...

“Well...I caught you, haven’t I? I shouldn’t be letting you off the hook that easily, Kokichi.”

“Huuuuh? What else does Mister Detective want out of me?”

I hesitated, I didn’t want to accidentally mess up this fantasy—our fantasy—before it was truly over.

“Ah, um...I want to do something.” I sat up on the bed and grabbed Kokichi’s hand, squeezing it gently. I saw his face flush in embarrassment before he turned back to his usual self. 

“Wow, did I get figured out again? Did you finally realize my *undying* love for you, Shuichi?”

“I’m almost positive that you’re lying when you say th—“

“Am not! I’m telling you the truth. Promise. I can prove it to ya too, y’know.”

“Prove..it?”

“Yeah! Just close your eyes for a sec.” 

Once again, I felt his grin upon me. I had no choice but to do as he said, it was my idea to continue this after all. I closed my eyelids. “Alright.”

“Nee-heehee, you’re okay with me doing this, right?”

“...right.”

“O-kay!” I felt Kokichi lean towards me, his warm breath tickling my lips. I would be lying if I said my heart didn’t skip a beat. But..nothing really happened after that, our mouths were barely connected. Was he..?

“Hahaha! Oh man, you’re the cutest detective in the world, Shumai! Your face looks hilarious!”

“Ah, K-Kokichi! Stop teasing me...”

“Hm? Does Saihara-Chan want a real kiss?”

Before I knew it, it was my turn to become a blushing mess. I quietly muttered under my breath. “W-Well..um..I wouldn’t mind.”

I couldn’t help but notice how Kokichi’s phantom thief persona had worn off. I had a feeling it was all an act...

“Come here then, nee-heehee~”

I felt the hand that I held earlier cup my cheek, as well as the other. “A-Ah...” I looked at his bright purple eyes, Kokichi was definitely not lying. They were lopsided and dreamy, like he wanted this for a long time. 

“...I love you, Shuichi. And that’s not a lie.” After whispering those words, his soft lips pressed against mine. I felt...helpless..eager to give in..who knew that an ultimate supreme leader could succeed in stealing my heart? 

I kissed back gingerly, clearly inexperienced. My heart fluttered every time he scrunched up his nose, or when I felt him smile...my cheeks were practically burning.

“How was that, hm?~”

“...I-I...” I covered my mouth with my hand, too flustered to come up with words.

“Nee-heehee...that was pretty fun. See ya, Shuichi! I'll think of a more exciting game for next time. So make sure you excite me too.”

Kokichi turned his back to me with a flourish, then placed his hand on the door...


End file.
